A Second Chance
by Firefly Fairy
Summary: The proglue is up. Hope you like it.


A Second Chance  
by  
Firefly Fairy Goddess  
Rated PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon but I do own the characters I have made up.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
  
One thousand years ago when the world was at peace there was the Silver Millennium. The solar system was ruled by Queen Serenity, Princess Reisha of Mars, Princess Amelia of Mercury, Princess Litanya of Jupiter, Princess Aminah of Venus, Princess Michru of Neptune, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and Princess Susanna of Pluto. Since the universe was in strong peace, each princess settled on the moon where their friends Princess Serenity (or Serena), Princess Selenity (or Selene), and Prince Alexander (or Alec) lived.   
  
Queen Serenity taught her daughter Serena to follow in her footsteps in ruling the universe, but Serena had other things on her mind such as, Prince Endymion (or Darien), the Prince of Earth. Her sister Selene was second in line for the throne if something happened to Serena but she was also being courted by Prince Soltares, the Prince of the Sun. She may have been the oldest of the three but she had refused to be the heir to the throne. Serena's twin brother Alec was being trained to be the Commander of the Moon's army. He was trained hard and hardly ever saw either of his sisters.  
  
One night a ball had taken place in the Moon Kingdom. Prince Darien along with Prince Soltares came to warn the moon of an evil force that was going to take over the universe. Both said the Moon Kingdom was their first target. Princess Serena had her last dance with Prince Darien while Selene had her last dance with Prince Soltares. Their brother meanwhile, was preparing the moon's army for the attack. Soon the serious battle began.   
  
The Sailor Scouts went off to face Queen Beryl's army. They failed to overcome the evil queen's power and died. After the scouts (princesses of their own planets) died, Queen Beryl set her eyes on Serena.   
  
Meanwhile, Soltares was defending Selene from Beryl's generals. He managed to kill Jedite, Nephlite, and Zoisite. Kunzite on the other hand, was greatly injured. The general used the last of his strength to try to kill Selene with a flaming fireball. Soltares jumped in front of her and was greatly wounded. He than died in Selene's arms.   
  
While her sister was mourning her love's death, Serena was standing on her balcony watching the battle. Queen Beryl appeared in front of the young princess and laughed. Before she could kill Serena, Selene came to the rescue. Selene was trained in battle as was Serena and Alec. The young princess fought bravely but sacrificed herself to save Serena in the end.   
Alec on the other hand, was fighting along the moon's army. He fought bravely but died in the end because of a sneak attack from a group of yuoma.  
  
After Selene's death, Queen Beryl tried again to kill the young princess. Before she could, Darien came to her rescue. The Queen saw Darien's power and asked him to join her. Darien put her down saying he would never join a hag. This enraged the Evil Queen and she sent the Negaverse power at him. The power sucked Darien as he told Serena to run. Serena disagreed saying she wanted to be with him and jumped into the tornado. Touching Darien's hand for the last time, they died.   
  
Queen Beryl was happy over how perfect it was to have them both dead together and to have the other moon childern dead too. Queen Serenity saw this and said she didn't have any choice but to use the Silver Crystal to send everybody into the future, so that the princesses, her daughters and son could have another chance to live in peace. She then used it on the moon stick and sent everybody to earth where our story begins...    
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Firefly Fairy: Hope you like the proglue. The first chapter will be up soon. Please review. Tell me how you want it to start. Thank you.  
  
Dark Prince: Like she said. Please review so we can find out what happens next.  
  
Firefly Fairy: Umm what he said.  
  
Dark Princer: So mature sis.  
  
Firefly Fairy: Look who is talking.  
  
Dark Prince: Whatever.  
  
  
~Firefly Fairy Goddess 


End file.
